mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrax/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A skilled Botswana warrior, Cyrax relies on his natural fighting ability, his chi, to carry out Lin Kuei missions. He is proud to serve, but when the Grand Master initiates a program to convert the clan into cyborgs, Cyrax resists. He is reluctant to lose his humanity, which he believes is more effective than any mechanical augmentation. He has contemplated leaving the clan, fearing that it is no longer an organization of honorable assassins. Cyrax knows, however, that such a decision means death at the hands of his former comrades. No one leaves the Lin Kuei." Storyline [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]] Cyrax enters the tournament hosted by the sorcerer, Shang Tsung, alongside his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and the elder Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei were invited by Shang Tsung to participate in the tournament. Shang Tsung planned to use the assassins to eliminate Earthrealm warriors so Outworld could win. Cyrax is quite reluctant, regarding the last decision that was taken by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, of turning the Lin Kuei into cyborgs, and he is seen arguing about that with Sektor in Shang Tsung's Palace, when they see the ninja specter, Scorpion. Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan that was the rival of the Lin Kuei. Cyrax and Sektor mocked Scorpion and fought him in a two-on-one fight, in which Scorpion emerged victorious. Afterwards, Scorpion faced the elder Sub-Zero and returned from the Netherrealm with his charred skull. As everyone began to leave, Cyrax and Raiden walked towards the remains. Cyrax swore revenge on Scorpion for Sub-Zero's murder, but Raiden bluntly told him that Sub-Zero's fate was his own doing. Raiden also asked about the Cyber Initiative, which Cyrax admitted he opposed. Raiden then admonished him for participating in the tournament on Shang Tsung's side. He told Cyrax that if Earthrealm loses, there will be no more Lin Kuei. As Cyrax pondered about that and left, and Baraka was shown having overheard the conversation. Later, Cyrax was confronted by Sheeva and Baraka on the bridge high above the Pit, who informed him that Shang Tsung no longer needed the Lin Kuei's help, Baraka having informed Shang Tsung of the earlier conversation Cyrax had with Raiden. Cyrax defeated both of them, and confronted Shang Tsung who was talking to Sektor. Shang Tsung was upset that Cyrax had spoke to Raiden and stated that he jeopardized his plans. Sektor said that Cyrax was Lin Kuei, and that he would complete his task. Shang Tsung then had Cyrax face Johnny Cage, whom he had been tasked to assassinate. Cyrax defeated Cage in their match, and Shang Tsung demanded that he kill him, but Cyrax refused. He let Cage down and walked away. Shang Tsung glowered in fury, but Raiden nodded his approval. Angered by Cyrax's disobedience, Sektor followed and confronted him. Their argument turned into a fight which Cyrax won. He told Sektor to tell the Grand Master ''"He was finished", to which Sektor responded that "No one leaves the Lin Kuei", angering Cyrax, who kicked him in the head, knocking him out. At some point he was captured and forced into automation, and as a result follows the orders of the Lin Kuei without question. He confronted the younger Sub-Zero in the Soul Chamber and stated "I am Lin Kuei Unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me." Sub-Zero replied he was sorry for what the Lin Kuei had done to Cyrax and told him that he would not comply. They engaged one another in combat and Sub-Zero emerged victorious. Cyrax then teleported away as Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade appeared. Cyrax and the also automated Sektor later appeared in Shao Kahn's coliseum following Sub-Zero's victory over Scorpion, offering Shao Kahn the Lin Kuei's full loyalty and service in exchange for taking Sub-Zero to be automated. Shao Kahn agreed, and the Lin Kuei left with Sub-Zero. Cyrax was later seen in the throne room with Sektor and Kahn's chief lieutenants in the immediate aftermath of Shao Kahn's defeat at Liu Kang's hands. When Shao Kahn appeared before them, Cyrax and the others (except Shang Tsung) quickly bowed to him in respect. During the invasion of Earthrealm, Cyrax was seen with the rest of the Outworld forces receiving orders from Sektor, when the recently reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero appeared through the portal. He leaves with Noob Saibot. Later when the Earthrealm warriors gathered at the temple, the Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Sindel, attacked them. Nightwolf faced and defeated Cyrax, who was not seen again following Sindel's attack. [[Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)|''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)]] Cyrax remains a servant to Sektor and the Cyber Lin Kuei. When Kuai Liang attacks their base in Shulianghu, Sektor requests a status update from Cyrax, who tells the cyborg Grandmaster that the virus Sub-Zero infected their system with originated from Chicago and states that they do not know how the cryomancer obtained it. Cyrax then informs Sektor that over ninety-four percent of the Lin Kuei network is infected, though notes that there is no discernible effect on the cyborgs functionality, though is concerned that they may not know the virus is doing before it's too late. When Sub-Zero is brought before Sektor and Cyrax, Sektor orders Cyrax to initiate an emergency memory dump to purge the virus from their system, but Cyrax hesitates, stating that something is wrong. When the virus infects one-hundred percent of the Lin Kuei's systems and disengages the slaving protocols, Sektor mocks Sub-Zero for believing there anyone left who shared his morality and orders Cyrax to immobilize him. The yellow cyborg readies to fire his energy net, even as Kuai pleads that he doesn't have to do this. Cyrax disagrees, saying he must for the Lin Kuei- and for humanity as he fires his net at Sektor, revealing Kuai's virus has freed him from Sektor's enslavement. The red cyborg dodges using his teleport uppercut, calling Cyrax another traitor. Kuai rushes to Cyrax's side, who welcomes him back to the human race. Cyrax groans that he had forgotten what pain feels like, but suddenly warns Kuai as Sektor resumes his attack, burning both Cyrax and Kuai with his flamethrowers. Kuai counters Sektor's flames with his ice, telling Cyrax that the red cyborg can't keep the attack up for long, only for Cyrax to point out that Sektor's clone army will soon overtake them. As Kuai asks if Cyrax can shut them down, Cyrax captures several in his energy net while explaining only Sektor can and that while the clones function independently they require a central master to operate. Kuai quickly kills Sektor and the cyborg clone units quickly become confused as as they search for a replacement, electing a confused Cyrax as their new master, proclaiming him to be the last original Cyber Lin Kuei. Confused, Cyrax asks the cyborgs to give him a moment with Kuai Liang, and the units comply and step out. Though Kuai is hopeful that Cyrax will bring honor back to the Lin Kuei and that all the cyborgs can be restored, Cyrax tells his old friend that only he can restore their clan's honor. Cyrax tells Sub-Zero that fighting alongside a real Lin Kuei one last time was as good as it gets and thanks him. Though Kuai is hopeful that Cyrax can be restored to humanity, Cyrax tells Kuai their clan needs a clean slate and initiates his auto-destruct sequence. Before his self-destruct detonates, Cyrax tells Kuai he is the master now and asks him to make it count. Cyrax's self-destruction destroys Sektor's entire base, consuming all cyborgs inside in a fiery explosion. [[Mortal Kombat 11|''Mortal Kombat 11]] As Kronika altered time to prepare for the New Era, Cyrax's past self became present in the future, still loyal to the Cyber Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero and Scorpion infiltrate the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly in order to destroy it. Cyrax is first seen with Frost as Frost demands to know when the next set of Cyber Lin Kuei will be created, Sub-Zero freezes Frost in order to buy them time to destroy Cyrax's behaviour inhibitors. One of the duo keeps Cyrax distracted after Frost frees herself as the other fights her. After Frost's defeat, Cyrax activates several Lin Kuei cyborgs, one of the duo destroys the cyborgs as the other successfully fights and defeats Cyrax. With Cyrax incapacitated, Sub-Zero successfully destroys Cyrax's behaviour inhibitors, finally freeing him. Noob Saibot ambushes the two after Cyrax is freed and is quickly defeated. Cyrax awakens after the fight and expresses horror that he's now a cyborg, after realizing that it is Sub-Zero freed him. He expresses surprise at how aged Sub-Zero is and that Scorpion is now Sub-Zero's ally. After forging a plan to destroy the communication network, they're attacked by Sektor who attempts to prevent them from doing so. After Sektor is defeated, Cyrax prepares to destroy the communication network and before doing so, begs Sub-Zero to not bring him back as a machine after Sub-Zero assures him he will restore him, Sub-Zero comforts him saying regardless of being man or machine he will always have a place in the Lin Kuei, after a final farewell Cyrax destroys the communication network, and himself as a result. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' Though he had pledged his life to the Lin Kuei, Cyrax left the clan to help the Earthrealm heroes turn back Shao Kahn's invasion. For this act of desertion, he was marked for termination by the new Grand Master--Sektor. Surrounded and severely outnumbered, Cyrax prepared to meet his fate when Raiden came to his aid. With him were 100 Shaolin monks. The Lin Kuei were defeated, though Sektor was not counted among the dead. Cyrax was offered sanctuary at the Wu Shi Academy, where he has begun a new life as an honorable warrior for peace. Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline